Last Breath
by CossetteLune
Summary: Bellatrix has perfectly executed Marlene's murder. Even down to ensuring that Sirius gets to see his half-blood lover die.


_A Blackinnon story._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

I am always taking requests, so don't forget this. This is something I thought up while I couldn't sleep and was super depressed one night, clearly. Anyway, for more Blackinnon stuff or other things visit my tumblr: marlmckitten

* * *

 **Last Breath**

 _CossetteLune_

Marlene McKinnon had figured out her days were numbered long before anyone else had. She had taken a look at everyone and their various positions. Sirius was safe, he may be a blood traitor but he was pure none-the-less. Plus, he was expertly skilled and they had nothing more to take from him. Remus was also extremely talented, and most of the Death Eaters were afraid of werewolves, not fully understanding them at all. Yet again, he had nothing left for them to take from him. James and Lily had the entire Order and Ministry protecting them. Their days may also be numbered, but they had one another and if they stood a chance, it was by each others side. Marlene however, still had her family. Her two half-blood parents who never took a particular interest in duelling and her three brothers who were scattered around the UK with their careers and families. There were too many of them, they were a target and none of them would be able to hold their own against an attack.

To make things worse, the Death Eaters knew that she was dating Sirius Black. And they hated it. She had gotten used to receiving all sorts of threats while she was at Hogwarts, but those were empty. Now there was no doubt in her mind that if she crossed any pureblood who was on Lord Voldemort's side, they would attack her with everything they had. She had a decision to make, between Sirius and her life. If she left him, ran away now, she could avoid it all. But that would mean leaving behind the person she had fallen so far in love with, and without a trace of herself behind with him. There was no possible way that she could do it.

Instead, she made a third choice, she sent owl's out to her whole family to meet at their family cabin in Scotland. She wanted to convince them all to run away and hide, this was a fight that she had taken on herself and did not want to involve the rest of them. If worst came to worst she had been practicing memory charms and although she didn't want to, she would use it if it meant keeping her family safe.

Having taken every possible precaution, from not including the location of the cabin in her letters, to disappearing while Sirius was asleep and even taking muggle transit as to make her harder to trace she was convinced that this would work. The Death Eaters may most likely get her one day, but her family would be safe from harm. There was nothing that could go wrong, unless she let her own emotions got in the way.

Except for the unthinkable. Upon arriving at her cabin she saw a Dark Mark stretched across the sky and heard a maniacal laughing coming from inside. Her heart sank and she ran into the cabin. It was too late, every one of her family members lay scattered and broken across the floor, her eyes grew wide and how tears immediately stained her cheeks. Her whole body shook and her hands got to sweaty to hold onto her wand. It dropped and that was when she heard a woman's voice, "Don't worry sweetie, they did not suffer, this was all for you. A special little gift from me to you, or rather to my dearest cousin."

Marlene forced her eyes up and slowly reached down to take her wand again. Bellatrix Lestrange was looking her dead in the eyes, "How did you find this place?" Marlene demanded, forcing the shakiness out of her voice as her fingers found her wand once again.

But Bellatrix was faster, she blasted a spell Marlene's way and her back flew into a wall, taking the breath from her chest. "There is no need for this anymore," she assured the girl, boot stepping on the young witch's wand. Marlene felt a snapping of wood and she knew now that it was her minutes that was limited, not days. "I do hope Sirius gets the message, it's a pity he dragged you along, you could have escaped this whole thing, pretty little blonde thing you are."

Marlene regained her footing and stood back up, "Do what you want Bellatrix," she stated simply, the back of her mind hoping that Sirius would appear out of no where to rescue her, he always promised that he wouldn't let anything bad happen, now would be his opportunity to prove it.

But life wasn't that sweet. Bellatrix waved her wand again and excruciating pain ran through Marlene's whole body, she collapsed on the floor, writhing, she would do anything to make it stop. And it did.

But now Bellatrix's foot was at her throat as she stepped on it and no air could get into Marlene's lungs, she fought with the boot, but Bellatrix only leaned down, pulled out a dagger and stabbed it through Marlene's hand to keep it on the floor.

Her boot released Marlene just in time for her ear-splitting scream to echo through the cabin.

"I wish there were a way to savour this for your boyfriend," her lips curled into a merciless smile and her wand send another wave of pain through Marlene.

She wanted it to be over now. There was absolutely no fight in her and everything hurt. She felt blood trickling from the sides of her mouth from the impact of Bellatrix tossing her around and quite literally walking all over her. The smallest twitch sent a horrific pain through her whole arm at the reminder of the dagger pinning her to the ground. Bellatrix repeated small bursts of the cruciatus curse and Marlene's tears were pouring out of her eyes in streams that she was sure made her look weak and pathetic. But she didn't care, "Just finish the job already," she croaked.

That smug look on Bellatrix's face did not change as she leaned into Marlene, her body positioned on top of her and her head tiled ever so slightly, holding her other hand down, she duplicated the dagger and threw the second one through her other hand, in case she did somehow get the energy to fight back.

"You forgot my legs," Marlene spat at the woman.

"Don't worry dear, I'll get there. I just want to ensure that when he finds you, he sees how much suffering you had to go through on his behalf."

Realizing that this was all a show, for Sirius to be able to find her in the end, Marlene's heart shattered. She found her fight in her again, and pushed back the pain, edging on delirium she moved her knee upwards as fast and hard as she could, hitting Bellatrix in the stomach and having the woman choke in sudden pain. "He'll never find me here anyway," Marlene insisted. Sirius did not know about this cabin, it had never come up in any conversation. It was in a muggle area, so the muggle police would find their bodies and dispose of them.

"I sent him a letter with the address an hour ago, half-blood. With any hope he will receive it in time to catch your dying breaths."

Marlene shook her head, "He won't fall for your traps," she ripped her hand upwards forcing the blade that was through it out and screamed in agony, but she at least had a weapon back in her hands. Even if Bellatrix still had the upper hand.

"The owl included pictures of your parents, he will be here."

Marlene knew that she was right. Sirius would do anything to keep Marlene safe, as well as her family. But she would not let onto that right now. Pulling the second dagger out of her hand, she held them with every muscle she had, adrenaline was the only thing keeping her up right now, but it was better than nothing. The blonde lurched forward to attack the pureblood with both weapons, but Bellatrix shielded herself as if it were nothing.

"You're too weak," she sneered, blasting another curse Marlene's way that had her flat on her back once again. Now ropes were tying themselves around every one of Marlene's limbs and the more she struggled the tighter they got. "You'll only make this harder on yourself," Bellatrix laughed, taking one of her daggers back and ripping open Marlene's shirt with it.

She shrieked, having no idea what Bellatrix was going to do much, but she pulled out a vial and dipped the end of her blade into it. "Just a little poison, I hope your sweet boyfriend touches your blood, it would be so pleasurable taking you both out in one night."

Now, she brought the sharp edge of the metal to Marlene's stomach, the look on her face clearly enjoying watching her quiver beneath her. White hot pain surged Marlene's body as Bellatrix began carving into her. She bit her lip to stop herself from making too much noice, but by the time Bellatrix was done, Marlene was back to being completely helpless. Not a bone in her body had the ability to fight back.

She untied the ropes with a flick of her want, careful not to touch an ounce of the near-dead girls blood. "Goodbye, McKinnon, be sure to take him with you, perhaps with a parting kiss?"

And with that, there was a small pop and Bellatrix had disappeared, leaving Marlene free on the floor. She did not know what to do, or what she could do. Her first thought was to look to her family members for their wands, but the image of their corpses carelessly tossed around the room made her stomach heave, which in turn created even more pain for the cuts that ran across it. Forcing herself into a sitting position she looked down at the words Bellatrix so carefully carved. 'Save me.' Marlene would have laughed if it didn't hurt so badly. The adrenaline wore off as the quietness continued and there seemed to be no intention of Bellatrix returning. Now all that was left was the blinding pain and the knowing that the only release would come from death.

Her eyes closed and she thought of Sirius and their life together thus far. It wasn't fair to cut it so soon, but if there was any sort of afterlife, which in this moment she had desperately clung to the possibility of, her family would be there with her. Marlene's mind began to go blank and sleepiness took over any other feeling. The pain was almost completely gone when there was a loud bang of the front door being forced open. Her eyes fluttered open again and she saw him standing there, face white and wand ready. 'It's too late,' she thought to herself.

Bellatrix's plan really had been executed to perfection. His eyes locked on hers and he ran forward, she so badly wanted to be in his arms, let herself go with him holding onto her, but the flash of Bellatrix avoiding her body after dipping that dagger into poison made her use her last bit of life left to scream out, "Stop!" She cried. Marlene meant to make her voice louder, but it wouldn't seem to listen. "Stop, please!" She pleaded, and Sirius obeyed. "There's poison," she instructed. All of Bellatrix's words were jumbled but she had mentioned her blood, as well as a kiss and she knew that she could not get anywhere near the man she loved so deeply. "Please, Sirius, don't touch me. It's what she wants," her voice was barely a whisper and the tears strung at her eyes all over again. This was more painful than anything else, watching Sirius watch her suffer and die, while neither of them could touch.

"I don't care," Sirius replied taking another step towards her, but Marlene frantically shook her head.

"Get her back, for me. Don't let her win," Marlene requested. Her blue eyes met his darker ones and she could see the pain in his eyes, even more so when he looked down to see the words in her stomach and he made a move towards her again, this time stopping himself. "I can't be the reason you die," she said softly but honestly. "Just… Be here."

Sirius nodded, he sat a few feet away from her or any lingering blood that was smeared across the wooden floors. His hand twitched and she could see how badly he wanted to be holding her, at least her hand, but Marlene knew that the blood pouring from her hands was probably excessive at this point. Bellatrix was thorough in her job, and now Marlene understood every move she made.

"I love you, Marls," Sirius' voice chimed through the room and Marlene heard the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry."

She did not have the time or energy to say everything she wanted to. She loved him with everything she had, she knew he could do so much in his life, she was proud of him and she did not want him to think this was his fault. He made her the happiest she ever could have been, and she would not have exchanged those few happy years together for anything. Not even for her life to extend beyond the young age of twenty. He very rarely actually told her, that he loved her. They would show each other, they would joke and they would make fun of one another. But saying that they loved each other was rare and Marlene knew that she only had a few breaths left.

"I'll always be with you," she promised him, the smallest smile on her lips, looking him over as her eyes shut once more. It was hopefully enough for him to know that she would never hold this against him and that she would always love him. Everything went white and she heard a sob escape Sirius. A sob that crushed her heart and took her last staggering breath away from her.

* * *

Pretty please review this. You must know that's what authors live off of?

xo

 _CL_


End file.
